User talk:Tephra/archive2
Guidelines Hello Tephra, I was just wondering if there was any guidelines for making pages? ArgonSlayer 06:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Wondering the same thing. No king rules forever, my son. - Terenas Menethil II (talk) 19:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC) New category Hi Tephra, I wanted to ask if it was possible to create a new category called Diablo II items. This is mostly because the DII items are not differentiated from the Diablo III items, or (if I remember correctly) the Diablo Items. Actually, I might make two categories, so that each item page will have a category that tells people which game it belongs to. What do you think...? It's a challenge, but I think it's worth it. Organisation = easier navigation = more people using it. I'll get started some time today (probably soon) I quake at the thought of having to go to the editor every time I want to add the category, but I'll try... -_- Oh...I found a new way to do it...(Replace the category in the templates!) Actually, it's no work at all now. I've found a new way to do it, and it's actually very simple (check my most recent edits, they replace the category for about 15-30 pages instantly). New Lightbox Hey There, I left you a message last week here and wanted to make sure you saw it. Please let me know if you have any questions or concerns about the new lightbox getting enabled here. Thanks! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Advertiser http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/88.192.254.55 is an advertiser, please delete his comments and ban him. Thanks. In case you miss it http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.196.160.183 Is there any particular way I should mark innapropriate comments from now on? I'm not quite sure how to do so, as saying "Delete above comment" might mean you have to delete both my comment and the offending comment, meaning you'd have to do more for no reason. Thanks, Sure, I'll use your reports Page from now on. However, shouldn't it be on the Diablo Wiki Namespace rather than your user page? I think you can make it at Diablo Wiki:Reports so that it doesn't show up as an article edit, but I'm not really sure. Policy/consistency Hi, Now that D3 is released it seems there’s a lot of work to be done. I thought it might be a good idea to establish a policy towards certain categories of pages in order to maintain consistency. But as it’s usually best to discuss these things before implementing them I thought I’d leave a message here =) My thoughts so far: - Monster page Set-Up: * a few introductory lines; * lore/background * In Game (spells/abilities, appearance) * Trivia * Gallery - Boss-pages: * a few introductory lines; * lore/background * In Game (spells/abilities, appearance) * Personality/Traits * Trivia * Gallery There should be a standardized approach to these articles imo. And there are still Quest pages and Zone articles to consider as well… Do you know if there’s a policy on this already? If so; where can I find it and should we ‘enforce’ it? If not; what do you think of the above? Regards, Hazual 12:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello! You remind me alot of Bashiok. Very helpful etc. :Now I was wondering how I could become an admin. I know that I am very new to Wikia, and because of that I do not count on you approving me. Anyways.... ::I am looking to at least see the guide lines for becoming an admin. I really enjoy editing and I feel-- confident-- in my work. :::Please reply! :::NecroDocta515 02:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey! I saw through my email that you were doing a lot of clean-up on my posts. I guess this makes me realize how much work an admmin does, and I really appreciate the work you do. I think I have to face it... I just plain stink at this wiki stuff D: NecroDocta515 03:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Cheevo Archive Wiki Affiliation Hi, I am the Community Manager on Cheevo Archive Wiki, and I would like to present your wiki with a request. Cheevo Archive Wiki is a wiki dedicated to documenting and presenting Achievement information for PS3, Xbox 360, and PC. We believe that your wiki would be a great candidate for our Interwiki Affiliation Program. This would benefit both wikis. Your wiki could publish information about the Diablo Games to our wiki and we would direct editors to edit on yours. We extend this offer in the hope we can make Wikia one big community. We look forward to a response from you! Thanks, Tawatson Cheevo Archive Wiki Staff 04:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Great! Now all you need to do is to get our wiki word-mark, and put it somewhere where people will see it (preferably the Main Page). We will do the same for your logo Removing Categories Hi Tephra, I just wanted to notify you that I'm removing the categories Wizard, Witch Doctor, Barbarian and Demon Hunter, because they are the same as Wizard Skills, Witch Doctor Skills, etc. It's going to be more difficult this time, since each one was added seperately, but we'll see how it goes. Erm...well...For Witch Doctor, the category is an almost direct duplicate of Witch Doctor Skills, for example. The Wizard one is the same. On every Wizard Skill page, there are these categories: "Wizard|Skills|Wizard Skills". I don't really see the need for the "Wizard" category to be there, but I do know that "Skills" is a broader one. Agreed, but the only other pages on the category are the pages themselves "so Category:Witch Doctor is found in Witch Doctor", meaning that it's basically easier to remove the category altogether. Assignment You're right. Just reading the first paragraph makes my head hurt, but I'll be glad to put it in order. Breywood 22:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Glasses I'll have to pass myself. Live in Australia, so I'm not eligible either. Nor do I have any experience in public relations.--Hawki 09:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Erm....when you run a contest, you don't get to run for it too... (You can't create the contest and then go for the prizes, in other words). I personally want the competition to run because; one, these are free Gunnars, and if you don't have the competition, they will just go to another wiki for them to use for promotion, and two; it's a free publicity thing (You're giving people free Gunnars and all they have to do is talk about Diablo) and it gives you the chance to attract more readers/contributors/people who participate. I've helped run one of these competitions before, and it's rewarding, plus you don't really need to do much work... 2 out of 3 admins said "not eligible". While I understand that it can be bad for people who don't live in the US or UK, it's still free stuff that their giving. It's not really that important, so I'm not going to push further. Erm....Thanks... I'm not really sure what to say...I'll talk to Bchwood about it then. I understand how you feel...Community consensus (at least an admin consensus for this kind of thing) is important. I'm just surprised at how suddenly you gave it to me, and I'm not quite sure what to make of it. Well, not much should change, except maybe I'll help take care of the vandals, and will just take over whatever community projects come my way :) Given your activity, Demise, it's almost a surprise you weren't made one sooner. Congrats. Breywood 13:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but I'll add it when I feel I've done actual work as an administrator, or when I feel I've at least filled my role somewhat. Fansites Message for the admins: I'm thinking about banishing all fansite links from the Diablo III article's External links section. I've long thought this to be nothing more than a dumping ground for any and all fansites, possibly also including hazardous or illegal sites as I'm sure none of us have the time nor motivation to check them all for integrity. Until now, I've more or less left them alone, but I think the time has come for them to go. My stance on this is that we are a wiki, not a community hub. Nevertheless, I am accepting feedback from you all should you desire to add your opinion to this decision. If they are to be removed, it will become our standard policy that we will not accept fansite links in regular articles (blogs or a forum topic would be ok) unless that fansite is specifically referenced by the subject matter. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Could we have an example of the fansites that you are talking about, or link me to a page where it is added? I'm in agreement with the removal of fansite links, though. :I provided a link above... This section of the Diablo III article is what I am talking about. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Tephra in principle. The only general exception would be if we created a fan-based article (e.g. a mod that Blizzard recognised or something) and would have a link to the source of said article. Apart from that, I'm generally against mass fansite links.--Hawki (talk) 22:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :That type of exception is why I said, "unless that fansite is specifically referenced by the subject matter". [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Are we going to remove the fansites now, or wait for Breywood? :I'll remove the fansites now, though Breywood may still voice his opinion on the matter if he so wishes. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :And I will. I agree that fansite links are not much better than ads for knockoff jeans and handbags. Out they should go. Breywood (talk) 11:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Then the decision is unanimous. From now on, all fansite links that are not in a blog, forum, user page, or directly referenced by the article should be removed. If we ever get around to rewriting the Manual of Style, this policy should probably be included. I do not think there is a big problem with fansite spam yet, the long list I removed from the Diablo III article was built up over time, so if someone adds a fansite link, you can just remove it and say not to add them in the edit summary. If they add it back, tell them not to do it on their talk page. If it is added a third time, count it as any other kind of spam and suspend them. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Unused Files Hi Tephra, just wanted to ask what to do about . I don't mind cleaning up the wiki, but are there any types of images that we should keep? I'm thinking the screenshots are ok to keep, but I'm not sure. Alright....I'll try and clean up as much as I can. If you see anything I shouldn't have deleted, or templates that are now missing images, please notify me or undelete them yourself :) Not quite: ■(Deletion log); 20:48 . . Demise101 (Talk | contribs | block) restored page File:Desert camel.jpg ‎(1 revision and 1 file restored) File:Desert camel.jpg :) User: [http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Johnlovesgoat Johnlovesgoat] vandalized http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Butcher. Apologies I'm sorry for not being there to help with the vandalism spike over the weekend. I will try to patrol more often from now on :( Chat Hi Tephra, I'd just like to ask you what you think about being enabled. I just think that as a game that has a lot of things to discuss, a chat could be more engaging than discussions on respective talk pages. If you don't like it, feel free to disable it :) Re Hi Tephra, it's ok, you can do whatever you like about my blocks :) Honestly, I feel that you shouldn't be able to put profanity on any place on the wiki, especially harassment, which is why I blocked the anon. Symbol comment Nice... ...Satanic symbol you have there. >=-( HiddenVale 21:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes. Exactly. As of today, though, the Circled pentagram is the Satanic Symbol, and "Diablo" is the Spanish word for devil. ''But it's good your'e not a Satanist. And actually, I kind of like That template, of the spinning pentagram. Its like an omen. HiddenVale 01:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Testing video landing page Hey there - I wanted to check in with you about whether diablo would be ok with testing a new video landing page. Since you already have lots of great videos here as well as the related videos module, we thought diablo was a good choice. This will add a link to video in the nav on the wiki tab, and will look like the picture here. Let me know if the community would be ok with that here. Thanks! --Sarah (help forum | blog)16:19, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Breywood & Satanism Oh, so Breywood is... ...a debate-watcher? Is that what he mentioned to me about? That makes sense. HiddenVale 17:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Keep in mind, I'll never be sarcastic, (Which should be to your relief, since sarcasm can be one of any person's "many talents".) HiddenVale 17:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Re Hi Tephra, I understand what I have been tasked with, but this time around I asked for some help because I am unable to relate to the LOTR franchise, and as such am unable to judge whether participating would be helpful, or even whether I am able to participate at all. Also, I am sorry if my next few messages are slightly delayed, because I'm trying very hard to get to the Valley of the Snakes, and I hate Act II. Videos on this wiki Hey There - I wanted to just get in touch with you about videos on this wiki. I noticed there are some videos here and wanted to ask some feedback on videos on your wiki. Why the community likes to add them? What other types of videos you would like to see? What Wikia has done well? And what else you would like to see in relation to video on Wikia? Thanks in advance! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:40, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me, I will see how much can I help to improve this nice wiki :) Re Oops....I'm really sorry....I have this javascript that puts buttons right next to the edit button that deletes a page in one click with a preset reason...Sadly, when I'm lagging, these buttons right after the edit button and push it across, meaning that sometimes when I try click edit, it gets shifted across as the page loads and I click a delete button instead. Again, sorry, I didn't notice.... I removed it just then...It's really useful, but I think I'm too clumsy to use it. Duriel Necro Strategy article Thank you, Tephra for asking. It has useful info, but I think it's far too detailed and should be shortened and merged with the main article. Breywood (talk) 00:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Wait..What? The page had no content for me....that's...really weird. Sorry, I random-paged to it and saw nothing on it, so I assumed it was meant to be deleted. Won't happen again Again, sorry, I actually still didn't see anything after the page was restored... I had to manually clear the cache to see it. I think Lazy loading is broken for me. And I'll e more careful with deletion from now on.... Phone App Hi Tephra, as shown Here at the bottom, the Diablo Wiki has a chance to show their wiki's content off on an upcoming phone app. I can do it myself, but do you have any specific recommendations for categories that I should add? I don't know whether the wiki should include a LOT of categories for each game, or just a select few. Of course, the walkthroughs will definitely be included, though. Czech language link This one's out of my abilities, I've tried toying around with the mainpage text and can't seem to get Toldist's link to the Czech version into the languages section as opposed to where it is now.. :( Breywood (talk) 20:44, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Re Sure, I'll get on it after I finish the games guide content, which I HAD finished but due to a browser bug did not save. I'll just add articles to the featured article with a good amount of content + links to other pages. Any article you want to pick for the Diablo III spotlight, though, or should I use another class/major character in the same format as the monk? Re: Sandbox Yeah, ended up storing more data than I anticipated. I've created a sandbox page.--Hawki (talk) 09:48, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ripsaw Ah, my bad. I read the article over a few times before I made a mention of it, but I kept interpreting it as a scaling chance to Open wounds (mostly because of the near 100% at higher levels part). Thanks for clearing it up! I think I'll adjust the wording on the page so that it's somewhat less confusing. FoHer Page Yes, that's a mistake. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll correct it. I'll grab the previous text and paste it in its place. I originally thought that Holy Shield was unnecessary as it's a ranged build, but I am aware of things that are lightning immune even with a 20-point conviction, so having smite will also mean holy shield would be helpful, even at a level 1 investment. Breywood (talk) 17:10, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Demon Edit I've undone it. Never come across any lore on the subject, bar the knowledge that some of Sanctuary's creatures can be demonically corrupted. It's the kind of edit that comes across as one making conclusions from lore rather than conveying the raw facts of lore.--Hawki (talk) 22:21, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Diablo III Custom Video Hi there, I was wondering if you had any interest in a custom video to help support the release of Diablo III on consoles? We would create a video for you, of your choosing; a few ideas for a video are an introductory Starter Guide, or maybe we do a recap of the http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Diablo_III_Bestiary in a video ? Here's an example of a custom video we just did for Disney Infinity- http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bchwood/Disney_Infinity_-_Wikia_Wishlist Let me know if you're interested and if so what type of video you might like! Peter 18:31, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your reply, look forward to hearing from everybody. Peter 20:33, August 12, 2013 (UTC) So unfortunately I'm not going to be able to deliver the video starter guide. My sincerest apologies - we have to deliver a video for an advertiser elsewhere during the same time frame. In lieu of this, we are going to help you guys build out your content - so be on the lookout for a Wikia staff member editing here shortly. I hope that's helpful. Peter 19:05, August 16, 2013 (UTC) D3X1 Revealed Little link you might be interested in. It depends on how you want to approach leaks/spoilers (hence why I haven't gone ahead and created an article), but if you want to get a head-start on article creation, the link's available.--Hawki (talk) 06:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, it's the expansion (using this link, d3x appears in the url). Problem is, Blizzard hasn't announced it. Guessing they will at Gamescon, but while I agree with you about spoilers, any article we make now would be based on leaked info rather than "spoiler" info per se. I'm on the fence in regards to using leaked info for wikis, but while I'm inclined to think it would be okay to make an article in this case (in that it's based on an open web page, albiet one Blizzard hasn't linked to yet), it should be discussed first.--Hawki (talk) 09:19, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi I remembered this place and thought I'd drop by to see how it's doing. I see you're doing a good job of updating it and keeping it clean of vandalism. How's it going? How have you been finding your adminship? --- [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 19:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm just visiting I'm afraid, I don't really have the time to edit. I don't even own D3, so I'm not sure I could add much. I will try to be around now and then though. :Are there any other active admins? --- [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 15:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Immortal King At this point in time, it would probably be best to get the rest of the lore blurbs for the Immortal King's Legend set before making any decisions. There is a possibility that "Worusk" could just be another name for Bul-Kathos, as it isn't the first time such a character has had two names (Mendeln/Kalan, and Fiacla-Gear is called "Vasily" in Book of Cain). If I had to make a choice right now, I'd list Worusk as an alternate name for BK, but would otherwise wait until the blurbs give us more of an indication.--Hawki (talk) 22:02, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Read the lore blurbs, but I'll ask this first - has it ever been explicitly stated that Bul-Kathos had the title of "Immortal King?" I'm aware of the Immortal King set in D2, but while it seems like a reference to BK, in other sources (e.g. the D2 manual), such terms have been "great and ancient king.") But concerning the blurbs themselves. Going by them, we can ascertain that: *The Boulder Breaker was Worsuk's favourite weapon. *He possessed great strength. *He was once king of all the tribes, in a time period before the coming of Rakkis and when the west was dominated by the Barbarians. The other item blurbs make reference to the the "Immortal King," but don't specify Worsuk specifically. I did a quick Internet search, and it's been suggested that "Immortal King" is a more general Barbarian title, that Worsuk might have used it separately from BK. However, I would argue that Worusk is a separate individual from BK, if only because the Boulder Breaker is described as his favourite weapon, yet in depictions of BK, he's always seen wearing swords (Grandfather/Doombringer, also Book of Cain artwork depicts him with these). This kind of makes sense in that the D2 manual establishes that BK taught the Barbarians how to forge more advanced weapons than axes (e.g. swords, which BK has been seen using), whilst the Boulder Breaker is an axe. If anything, my guess would be that Worsuk actually pre-dates BK, in that the blurbs mentioned that "for the briefest of moments, the barbarians had a king." In contrast, BK just set them the Worldstone guiding task and left them to it. Seems odd that Worsuk would be so far south in a post-BK world when their sole priority is to guard the Worldstone. At the end of the day, the BK article needs some updates anyway. But it seems that Worsuk is a separate individual.--Hawki (talk) 02:55, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Italicized titles I didn't see any place to leave feedback at the forum post, so I'll weigh in on your talk page. I don't think that italicizing the game title makes it any more visible or proper and I'd prefer to leave it with a link, if that. I've been busy at home and walking this season's builds past Hell Baal, but I do check the activity at least once a day. Not to mention that last section on the walkthrough, but it shouldn't be all that long. Breywood (talk) 21:09, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Monks Added.--Hawki (talk) 04:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Italicization Hi Tephra, Yes, I'm using random page (as I normally do). Apologies if it created some disturbance, that's how I edit on pretty much any wiki and it was how the links were first un-italicized. The idea was to slowly implement the format into each page as I stumbled on them, as I use random page general quality control of the wiki. Given the low priority of the task, I thought it was sufficient. If you want though, I'll start working more methodically. Also, you used the wrong link for Mythical staves, but I get your point. ^^' Oh, and also, for pages like Tristram_Cathedral, what's your take on italicization in titles? :Kind of hijacking, but structures shouldn't be italicized. Generally italicization relates to published works, so that would include games, books, arguably quests, but I'm mixed about that. I've never seen a structure/country/city/whatever italicized in the real world or in the setting itself.--Hawki (talk) 01:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I agree with structures not being italicized. And Tephra, I already started doing that. However, because my time is generally allotted in small increments, this may get confusing (for example, I might get half-way through a category and then be out of time, so I'd leave it). I'll see what I can do though. Also, did you see the message about titles? ^ Re: Stubs Am now. I've reverted the core stub template as such, and will use the section template when needed.--Hawki (talk) 03:12, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Page layout I noticed that for the Diablo III items, you are beginning the page with pagename is an type in game. Should this be standard for all items in all games? This is notably absent in the rune pages I've been working on. Great job running this wiki by the way. Last time I checked this place was a graveyard. Brainwasher5 (talk) 00:58, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Revising the skill pages I have started separating the text of descriptions for the skills of Diablo II and the editor-written stuff, creating two different sections. I feel that this is appropriate so that readers do not confuse the editor-written material for Blizzard lore. If you are ok with my editing choice (see the Smite page as an example) I will go ahead and add this to every skill page. Brainwasher5 (talk) 04:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, food for thought here: Dark Souls wiki (where I'm admin) has a layout for skill pages that looks something like this: http://darksouls.wikia.com/wiki/Emit_Force For now I will follow your suggestions, tell me what you think. I've edited Sacrifice (Diablo II) as per your tentative page layout. If you're satisfied with it I will go ahead and update all skill pages to reflect it. I agree that the page should not start with a header :\ Just one more thing: if we ever get around to it we should probably reference these quotes to the D2 manual. I'd do it myself but to properly do it I'd need page numbers and my manual is...very, very, very far away from where I currently live. Brainwasher5 (talk) 13:30, October 11, 2013 (UTC) The bolding was an oversight, and has been corrected. This might sound exasperatingly nitpicky, but citing the manual still might be the better way to go as I'm pretty certain that it came before Mount Arreat and should therefore be used as a primary source, but if you're ok with Mount Arreat as the main source then I'll go ahead with it. Brainwasher5 (talk) 14:53, October 11, 2013 (UTC) All right, thank you. I'll get started on those next week. Brainwasher5 (talk) 01:15, October 13, 2013 (UTC) got it; sorry for any inconvenience. I'll go through the pages I've done this for before proceeding. Brainwasher5 (talk) 17:35, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Last question regarding PAGENAME Am I allowed to use the PAGENAME template as long as it appears appropriately with the final visuals? Or would you rather I not use PAGENAME at all? Brainwasher5 (talk) 01:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hi, Thanks, I'm happy to be here. I'll (maybe) see you in Sanctuary! :-) Daniel H. Hemmingsen (talk) 17:38, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Dreamer I can't be totally certain, but it sounds like a Holy Shock build given that they use Dream as a piece or two of equipment. I'll change it a bit to reflect that. Danrr wrote that in, so he could certainly clarify the next time he drops in. Breywood (talk) 00:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Reaper of Souls Sorry for the late response. Truth be told, a lot of D3 stuff is still out of date (especially skill lists), but as for the subject of RoS itself, there's a way out through the "what links here" function. As for more specific articles, I'll make notes, but also try to keep it tense neutral/present tense (e.g. it's fine to say "Jahzia appears in RoS" as opposed to "Jahzia will appear"). Probably something I'll do on the fly though, if that's okay.--Hawki (talk) 08:36, October 29, 2013 (UTC) What are your favorite classes in all three of the games? DominusMortem (talk) 04:15, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Spotlight Hi Tephra, Yep, I forgot about the template, thanks for reminding me, and sorry for forgetting. My first time attempting to change it seemed pretty forced, because I am ''still yet to get the game. I wasn't quite sure that I was qualified to talk about the content, so I left it for a while, and since nobody said anything I assumed it would stay like that. If you want me to update it, I can take care of the write-up, but I'm going to need a basic information setup to continue. It's because the people who do have D3 are playing it :p But in all seriousness, the wiki has fallen a bit behind on Diablo III stuff. I'm not sure how we can fix this, but at the end of the day the wiki was originally a Diablo/Diablo II wiki. will probably be the best place to look for articles that need to be made for Diablo III, as they are the ones that are being searched. Edit War I've provided such reasoning in the edit history and on Prophet's talk page. Both times.--Hawki (talk) 09:22, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :And what happens over the scope of those 24 hours? Prophet's edits have routinely been borderline vandalism, including the posting of speculation/borderline fanfiction in articles, breaking referencing and formatting, and posting fan-art in articles. Are we to wait 24 hours every time someone creates a spam page or vandalizes one? :I accept that my hands are tied, but consider my reservations noted.--Hawki (talk) 10:49, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::That's the kind of stuff we've been warring over. Like I said, if Prophet was making edits that were more subjective in nature (e.g. levels of description, writing style, etc.), I'd be more hesitant in reverting the edits. To be fair, there's some of that, but the mechanics/punctuation/section headings have been the main issue.--Hawki (talk) 20:45, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Item Levels Been doing some item editing. Something I meant to ask, as you have experience in it, is the question of item level/character level. While Blizz gives the different levels on the D3 site, I'm wondering about stuff like this. Would the required level listed be character level or item level? Should probably have picked up the distinction myself along the way but...well, go figure. 0_0 Anyway, thanks.--Hawki (talk) 08:00, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Well, for what it's worth, you're doing a very good job. If the IL is gone from the database, maybe just leave it out for now.--Hawki (talk) 00:50, March 15, 2014 (UTC) An Apology This may come a little late after the events early last month, but... I apologies all that nudity images upload thing. That was...well...stupid thing to do and it will not happen again. At the time I was little drunk and though it would be funny thing do to, but of course it really wasn't. --D1D2D3 (talk) 22:35, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Templates Thanks for the prompt response! That NoImage will work great, but I think we still need an obsolete template. I am looking for one to use in locations such as Tome of Secrets. These tomes are no longer in Diablo III, but I do not want to lose all the information about them. So much stuff changed in the 2.0 update for Diablo III, I fear that there will be dozens of pages or sections that are now obsolete. Should I remove the obsolete information, or do we want it for historical purposes? Should I just create an obsolete template, or should I start a forum somewhere to talk about exactly what it should look like? Nebiksrazu (talk) 16:59, March 18, 2014 (UTC) : Template:Obsolete Let me know what you think. Nebiksrazu (talk) 17:24, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: Just throwing ideas out: dial telephone, phone booth, typewriter, quill pen, oil lantern, cassette tape, VHS, USB 1.0. I'd vote for the typewriter. Nebiksrazu (talk) 17:53, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I'm no expert on D1 or D2, but you could choose anything from D3 that obsoleted in 2.0. Maybe Minor Health Potion.png. Really, any of the 1.0 potions would work, but using the lowest level one seems like the best choice. You could also choose any of: Page of Blacksmithing, Page of Jewelcrafting, Tome of Blacksmithing, Tome of Jewelcrafting, or Tome of Secrets.Nebiksrazu (talk) 18:26, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::As per discussions on both talk pages: 1) I think obsolete info should be stored for the most part, but it varies. For instance, if ability x becomes ability y, then there's no need to retain an ability x article and instead mention it in ability y ("y was known as x during development"). However, if item a exists, and item a is removed without ever becoming item b, then item a should have an article retained. 2) Some cut elements can be merged into articles, but it depends on info available. E.g., for the lacuni, I don't see a need for a Lacuni Ripper article (see its development section). However, if a Lacuni Ripper once existed in the game engine, then it might have been worth retaining. 3) Cut elements should remain accessible. I altered the craftable tempest to show that the items once existed, and are deemed as such. 4) The "obsolete" template is a good idea, but I don't think it should automatically categorize the articles it's used in as obsolete (e.g. Whimsyshire is still around, yet it's in the category). 5) Articles need to be rewritten to past tense if they're removed from the game. Just putting up the template isn't enough.--Hawki (talk) 04:35, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: DYK Looked at the template, I removed some points that were outdated/wrong. As for adding more, to be honest, I'm not that big on trivia, but I'll try and implement a personal system for it. Say, (insert no. here) pieces of trivia for every 'proper edit session' or something.--Hawki (talk) 09:49, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Reaper of Souls UK Giveaway Hey there Tephra, Just wanted to give you a heads up that we're running a little giveaway on the Wiki. It's for a PC/Mac copy of Reaper of Souls, and you can check it out right here. Also wanted to see if you had any interest in promoting the giveaway on the mainpage or via community message. Realize it's a bummer that it's UK only, but any kind of promo for it would be much appreciated by us. Totally your call on that though, and no worries if you'd rather not. Thanks for your time! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:08, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Edit War "Oh, I also saw you starting a discussion over the placement of a comma. That is superfluous, I said "discuss your differing points of view before you make a significant revert", changing punctuation or a couple words is not significant enough to warrant opening a discussion over." Those were your words. Of the three edits, only the angel page borders on a revert, and even then I kept in some of the edits, it was just easier to revert it, then make the select edits he made again (as all the edits were based on choices of word which resulted in some incorrect info and incorrect grammar). Same applies to the other articles.--Hawki (talk) 22:57, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hellfire Ring Ah ok, I checked for Hellfire Ring and it stated that there were only four, and when I went on Battlenet I couldn't navigate to the fifth ring. I was going to create the page, but I couldn't find any info on it (as the "other" came from this wiki). As for the (other), I capitalized it because most titles and such have since been formatted that way. I'll go and make the page now. Also, just curious, what should I do with the line "Note that while Hellfire Rings come in four variations, they are all called simply "Hellfire Ring"", since there are technically 5 variations? Should I leave it, or update it to reflect that there is in fact a fifth? 03:58, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Gentlemen, I request permission to merge all ten variants of Hellfire Ring (60 and 70, 5 variants of each) into a single page. I will do it myself, check all connections and redirections, and it will be nice and neat. However, this is decision I may not take without approval of the administration. In the end, seriously, it is TEN (damn, TEN!!!) pages which are 99% identical. Pryamus (talk) 23:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) My bad, forgot they kinda merged it after all. Still, should we leave it as is, or make a single page for all HFRs? (originally they were supposed to be 'of intellect', 'of vitality' etc. for level 70 too) Pryamus (talk) 00:06, May 21, 2014 (UTC) There are no reasons aside from similarity. What we can do, however, is make a page called "Hellfire Ring" contain some general information (including how to craft these rings), and leave links to individual pages. I think I can do that. If not, I'll put all the extras onto the regular pages. Pryamus (talk) 04:39, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Page protection I think it should also be weighed that there were no constructive edits from unregistered users in that timeframe. Nebiksrazu (talk) 17:06, April 8, 2014 (UTC) : There were constructive edits, but my point was that none were from unregistered users. Nebiksrazu (talk) 11:37, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the thorough explanation. Before I jumped onto Diablo Wiki, I was working on GTA Wiki, which had quite a few locked pages. Now I see that I did not have a good understanding of what exactly the staff looks for when deciding to lock a page. I'm not saying that I do now, either, but at least my understanding is better. Keep doing what you're doing. Nebiksrazu (talk) 19:32, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Item Pages Erm... I never thought it's gonna be a problem, have been replacing it on all items I update (that's currently over a hundred pages, including my anonymous edits). The reason was that post 2.0., item stats depend on level when the item is acquired. In fact, this makes specifying exact amounts pointless in most cases, but I thought that rather than saying "Life per Hit", it's better to say "+5 Life per Hit" and specify it's for level 8. With crafted items and level 70 items it's easier, for they do not have dynamic stats. So I guess it's better to leave as is, and seems like other editors don't mind. However, if that is against the wiki rules, I will revert it, not a problem: will just go over my whole following list. Pryamus (talk) 20:36, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :It may be because they would need a whole new engine for the GG to reflect the 2.0 dynamic stats, which was not foreseen by Jay's team when they first created it. So as of now, GG only gives stats for the minimum level on which an item can drop / be crafted. Generally, most items on the same level have same stat ranges (unless specifically set otherwise, like with the Oculus Ring). I guess eventually the GG will adapt to that. For now all we can do is set the information as in Game Guide, providing some comments where necessary, such as 'this item can roll more Life % than any other item in this slot' or 'this affix is purely cosmetic'. Regarding the crafting information, I am not sure how to better put it: ideally, a template like Magic should exist, where you just need to put in numbers for each ingredient. Do we have anyone in the team who can do that? Or, if I overcome my sloth and make it, will it be used by anyone? Pryamus (talk) 22:11, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, my bad, I thought it's actually doing something else. I thought that maybe it should be done in form of a table rather than plain text. Maybe we can add one more column to the Craftable Items article table, named "Additional Materials". Pryamus (talk) 23:40, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, something like that. Let's see what happens once Blizz update their GG to 2.0.5 though, as now not all of their info there is accurate. Pryamus (talk) 00:31, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Deleting old pointless articles I noticed that there are LOTS of articles that are nothing but names and stats of items from Diablo III beta, all of them marked with category 'Diablo III'. http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Diablo_III This is the example of one such article: http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Quiver_of_the_Lizard Normally I'd just mark them with 'delete' template for Hawki to come and exterminate, but that's too many. Need a massive sweep. And since I can't erase them myself, I request your attention. Thank you in advance. Pryamus (talk) 07:14, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, here's the list (sorry for unsigned comments, that was really late in the night): *Adventuring Braces *Adventuring Braces of the Sentry *Adventuring Buckle *Adventuring Cloth Pants *Adventuring Leather Hood *Adventuring Short Bow *Bracers of the Lizard *Club of the Owl *Cracked Gloves *Cracked Sash *Cracked Short Sword *Crude Bracers *Crude Javelin *Crude Leather Pants *Crude Stone Knife *Damaged Simple Dagger *Eagle Orb of the Lizard *Exceptional Shortsword *Fine Short Sword *Gloves of the Lizard *Gloves of the Oracle *Hand Axe of the Ox *Javelin of Thrashing *Leather Gloves of the Tower *Lesser Wand of the Lion *Lesser Wand of the Raven *Lesser Wand of the Warlock *Light Crossbow of the Eel *Light Crossbow of the Raven *Low Quality Broad Axe *Low Quality Short Sword *Masterwork Short Sword *Quiver of the Lizard *Ring of the Sentry *Sash of the Lizard *Scouting Bracers *Scouting Eagle Orb of the Lizard *Scouting Leather Pants *Scouting Sash *Short Bow of the Eel *Short Sword of Flame *Thick Buckler *Thick Gloves Maybe there is more around, I dunno, but these are categorized. Pryamus (talk) 07:14, June 6, 2014 (UTC)